vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldrad Ulthran
Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least 5-B, likely 4-B, possibly higher Name: Eldrad Ulthran Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender:'''Male '''Age: 10,000+ Classification: 'Eldar, Chief Farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé, Alpha-Plus Level Psyker '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Time Manipulation and Time Stopping, Can see future events with almost 100% certainty before they happen with Divination, Psychic Barriers, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Molecular Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Intangibility '''Attack Potency: '''At the very least '''Planet level, likely Solar System level, possibly higher (Defeated Abaddon in combat despite there only being a single possible future among many in which Eldrad was not killed then and there, and was actually going to finish him off for good had the Chaos Gods not been forced to intervene and save their champion. Considered an Alpha-Plus psyker, which puts him even beyond the level of Ahzek Ahriman and Mephiston, and in a similar league to Magnus the Red, with Eldrad very likely being superior. Considered to be one of, if not the ''greatest psyker in the history of the Eldar.). Ignores durability with many of his attacks and abilities (Capable of destroying matter on an atomic level, Able to banish foes into the Warp, Able to rend his opponent's mind and soul to shreds) 'Speed:' At least 'Subsonic' movement speed (Significantly swifter than Space Marines), At least '''FTL+' reactions/attack speed, possibly Massively FTL+ '''(Outmatched Abaddon the Despoiler in close combat), much '''higher with psychic abilities (Capable of stopping time, viewing nearly perfect visions of the future, using precognition, and boosting his own speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XJ+, likely Class XPJ 'with psychic amps (Cleaved straight through Abaddon's ancient terminator armor) 'Durability: At the very least Planet level physically (Fought against Abaddon, A young and inexperienced Eldrad survived an encounter with the Primarch Fulgrim after he had fallen to Slaanesh), likely Solar System level with psychic powers. Much higher with the Armour of the Last Runes (Offers supernatural protection that allows Eldrad to often shrug off hits he could otherwise not endure) Stamina: 'Immense 'Range: 'Extended melee range with his witch blade, Dozens of meters with his shuriken pistol, Planetary or higher with various psychic powers 'Intelligence: '''Immense, Eldrad is one of the smartest characters in the setting due to his years of experience, inherited knowledge, and psychic ability '''Standard Equipment: * Staff of Ulthamar: An ancient force staff with a hyperspatial link to the infinity circuit of Ulthwé. Using this connection, Eldrad can enhance and focus his already absurd psychic power to even greater heights. As a force weapon, the staff itself is also a capable close combat weapon, annihilating almost anything it touches without fail. * Armour of the Last Runes: Eldrad's armor is engraved with numerous runes which speak of enduring until the final dying of the light. These runes act as incredibly powerful wards against harm, allowing Eldrad a good chance to ignore attacks of any intensity due to their mysterious spiritual power. * Witch Blade: A powerful Eldar sword carried by seers which is capable of destroying even the most dangerous of foes both physically and spiritually. * Shuriken Pistol: As all shuriken weapons do, the shuriken pistol fires projectiles with monomolecular-thin edges, allowing them to slice through even the toughest of materials with ease. * Ghosthelm:'''A helm worn by Eldar psykers which allows them to conceal their presence in the Warp, taking away much of the risk of using their powers. '''Weaknesses: Appears to be slowly crystallizing with age, as all Eldar Farseers eventually do. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Divination: is a psychic discipline which allows Eldrad to control the forces of probability and view future events with near 100% certainty. Techniques from this discipline include: ** Foreboding: Eldrad gives himself and his allies a glimpse into the future, allowing knowledge of everything his foes will do even before his foes themselves have thought of doing so. ** Forewarning: This ability allows Eldrad to know the exact trajectory and destination of his opponents' attacks before they happen, allowing him to walk through a flurry of attacks without ever even being touched. ** Fortune: Eldrad scries all possible futures, allowing he and his allies to know the exact moments in which their foes will act. ** Misfortune: Eldrad twists fate itself to his will, making it so his foe will always be hit at their weakest point and suffer the worst possible results. ** Perfect Timing: Eldrad's mind is flooded with visions of the future, allowing him to perfectly predict his enemy's actions down to the nanosecond. ** Prescience: Eldrad uses his powers to perfectly guide his attacks to the optimal location. * Telepathy: is a psychic discipline which allows Eldrad to wreak havoc on the minds of his enemies. Techniques from this discipline include: ** Dominate: Eldrad reaches into his foe's mind, crushing their will and preventing them from putting up any sort of resistance. ** Hallucination: Using his powers, Eldrad causes enemies to experience horrifying hallucinations and immense paranoia, forcing them to assault themselves and their allies. ** Invisibility: Eldrad obscures the image of himself and his allies from his foes' sights, allowing them to move entirely undetected. ** Mind War: Eldrad reaches out and attacks the mind of his enemy in an attempt to destroy it entirely. ** Psychic Shriek: Eldrad emits a howl which shreds his enemies' minds to pieces. ** Terrify: Eldrad assaults his foes with images of everything they fear most. * Runes of Fate: is an Eldar-exclusive psychic discipline which allows Eldrad to alter fate itself, turning the tide of battle. Techniques from this discipline include: ** Death Mission: As Eldrad senses an approaching crux of destiny, he imbues himself with all the fortune of the future, drastically increasing his combat capabilities at the risk of death itself. ** Doom: Eldrad alters the future, ensuring his foe will meet their end and taking away their chance of victory. ** Eldritch Storm: Eldrad calls forth a swirling vortex of raw psychic energy, assaulting his foes with crackling bolts of lightning and psychic shockwaves. ** Executioner: Eldrad summons an astral doppelganger of himself which tears at his foes' souls until none are left standing. ** Guide: Eldrad twists the strands of destiny, making it a certainty that his attacks will strike exactly where they need to. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Probability Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hax Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Armored Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4